


You look so Seattle

by chaosmanor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fighting the Good Fight, Fish, Gen, Mayhem and destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor
Summary: Eddie and Venom are in Seattle chasing leads. Shit gets blown up. And there's fish.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Venom Holiday Exchange 2019





	You look so Seattle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts), [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/gifts).

> Thanks for pinch-hitting!
> 
> Title is from "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy: "You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA."

Seattle seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Eddie and Venom had ridden to Seattle on Eddie’s bike, chasing a lead for an article Eddie was writing on high powered weapon smuggling and a fascist group. The ride had been pleasant, maybe even fun, and the meeting with Eddie’s Seattle contact had been useful.

But now? Now Eddie was standing in Pike Place Market at three in the morning, while someone pointed a fucking bazooka at him. 

“You don’t want to do this, dude,” Eddie told the fucker, hands held up placatingly. “This is not going to end well.”

The guy waggled his fucking bazooka around, making the people hiding behind the fish counters scream more. 

“**Let me do it** ,” Venom said. “**Make him dead**.”

“_Cameras _ ,” Eddie sub-vocalized to Venom. “_Everywhere_.”

“**Then you will have to**,” Venom said.

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie said out loud, because Fuck-Knuckles with the bazooka was winding up to fire with a stack of civilians around.

The bazooka boomed. Eddie, courtesy of Venom’s strength and reflexes, caught the fucking 9lb projectile out of the air.

“Open the cold room,” Eddie shouted at the horrified onlookers, as the armament hissed and fizzed in his hands trying to fly. 

“**HOT!**” Venom shouted, which Eddie had noticed, fuck you fascists.

One of the night crew at the fish stand across from Eddie wrenched their cold room open, and Venom hurled the armament through the open door.

“Clear the floor,” Eddie shouted, leaping at the door to secure it. “Everyone out!”

When Eddie turned around to run, one of the fish vendors had considerately stuck a fucking big fish knife into the fascist asshole with the bazooka, and he was lying on the floor squealing. Eddie left him there and picked up a couple of the slower-moving fish vendor crew instead, pulling them as far away from the imminent blast as possible.

The warhead went BOOM, rocking the Pike Place Market building, and debris sprayed around Eddie. Bits of cold room. Shelving. Ice. And so much fish. Fish everywhere. 

When raw fish had stopped raining down, Eddie set down the two fish sellers he’d been sheltering and turned around. 

The place was a mess.

“**Find the loser**,” Venom said. 

“Get yourselves to safety,” Eddie told the people he’d carried. “Call EMS.”

Eddie waded back into the destruction, picking through the trashed display cases and slippery ice to where the fascist asshole was.

A very large partially-exploded fish lay across him, pinning him down as he struggled feebly. 

“**Eat**,” Venom said. “**Eat fish**.” Eddie appreciated the clarification. 

“_Do it_,” Eddie said. “_The cameras will all be blown up _.”

Eddie knelt down, and Venom shivered and slid out, unfolding to hover over the trapped fascist asshole. 

“**Don’t play with guns**,” Venom boomed, before unhinging their mouth and swallowing the gigantic fish in one gulp.

Venom went back inside and Eddie looked at the screaming, terrified fuckhead. The fish vendor had stuck him effectively and he was bleeding copiously, as well as being absolutely scared out of his mind.

“You won’t die,” Eddie said, quickly searching the asshole’s pockets. “I can hear sirens already. Hope you have a license for your boomstick, hey?”

Eddie took the dude’s phone and wallet, and stood up. 

One of the fish vendors was standing nearby, watching. 

“About that,” Eddie said. “Keep it a secret?”

The fishmonger nodded. “Would you like more fish?”

“**Fish**!” Venom said enthusiastically.

“Thanks,” Eddie said, taking the only slightly exploded salmons the fishmonger offered. 

And that’s how Eddie wound up riding through Seattle at four in the morning away from the scene of an explosion with two huge salmon strapped to the back of his bike.

The salmon made Seattle a slightly better idea, over all.

END


End file.
